


Toy Soldier Skull

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Crossover, Fanart, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Inspired by Fanfiction, Soldier Harry Potter, pokemon plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Old fan art for the Toy Soldier series by Tempestas D. Uzu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279





	Toy Soldier Skull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bonds of a Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571105) by Tempestas D. Uzu. 



**Author's Note:**

> Its an awesome series of Harry-as-Skull short stories in which Skull, after a night of drinking, reveals his dark past as Harry Potter. This one in particular is inspired by Bonds of a Soldier "Sick Days 2". I just love the thought of the Arcobaleno members giving Skull Pokemon plushies and a 3Ds.


End file.
